bioshock_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlas
Warning! This article contains spoilers about the events of Bioshock and Bioshock Infinite:Burial at Sea. If you don't want those events spoiled, please leave this article. Description Atlas is the leader of the revolutionaries who led many in Rapture against Andrew Ryan. He is one of the most significant characters in the original Bioshock, guiding Jack throughout Rapture. Atlas is portrayed as an Irish gentleman. Before The Events of Bioshock After Ryan nationalized Fontaine Futuristics, Atlas had protested in front of many citizens. With Fontaine "dead", Atlas used the poor houses to recruit people who had not agreed with Ryan and build up supporters. Atlas made Hestia Chambers in Apollo Square his headquarters, Atlas's followers gathered weapons, ammunition, plasmida, and gene tonics to arm themselves. However, Ryan did notice them. He sent Atlas and his closest followers to Fontaine's Department Store, which was now a prison that held remnants of Fontaine's army. Andrew Ryan hoped that this would end the tension that Atlas had created, but he had escaped on New Year's Eve. Atlas brought splicers who became allies while in the prison. This action officially started the 1958 New Year's Riots, and the terrorist bombing of the Kashmir Restaurant during the New Year's Eve Masquerade Ball. After the bombing, many people joined Atlas's cause, including Diane McClintock . Raiding Parties attacked Big Daddies to kill their Little Sisters for their ADAM, seized weapons, and caused many casualties. They also disrupted Rapture's economy. Their new goal was to gain control of Rapture. To contain the rebels, Ryan gave orders to contain them in Apollo Square, turning it into a prison. The council then enforced the death penalty for smuggling. This caused Security Chief Sullivan to reconsider supporting the conflict. Ryan then used a plan left to him by Doctor Yi Suchong: modify Plasmids to make Splicers vulnerable to mental suggestions through pheromones. With Atlas's Splicer army neutralized, he went into hiding, unable to escape. Followers of Atlas 1.Clara Raleigh 2.Diane McClintock 3.Elise Tobet 4.Epstein 5.Felix Molloy 6.Hurwitz 7.James Millard Oakes 8.Johnny 9.Johnny DeMarco 10.Lonnie 11.McGee 12.Michael Tobet 13.Peach Wilkins 14.Philo 15.Reggie 16.Roland 17.Samantha Kemp 18.Vallette 19.Numerous other Rapture citizens Bioshock “''I don't know how you survived that plane crash, but I've never been one to question Providence. I'm Atlas, and I aim to keep you alive.''” -Atlas During Bioshock, Atlas is allegedly trying to escape Rapture with his family. When the plane Jack is on crashes near the Lighthouse above Rapture, Johnny tries to reach the survivor of the crash who is descending in a bathysphere. Johnny is killed by a female splicer and Jack's bathysphere is severely damaged after Jack enters Rapture. Atlas then tells Jack to pick up a shortwave radio and exit the bathysphere. After Jack picks up the shortwave radio, Atlas begins to guide Jack throughout the districts of Rapture. He states that he wants Jack to help him find his wife Moira and his son Patrick, who are trapped in Rapture. Atlas states that he came to rapture in search of a better life, but now feels if "God is punishing him for bringing her and Patrick into this place." Atlas serves as Jack's guide in the city. He explains how Rapture had fell because of the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots and ADAM. He asks Jack to help him reach his son and wife in the Smuggler's hideout. Atlas eventually takes Jack through the Medical Pavilion and eventually Neptune's Bounty. Jack then reaches the submarine bay used by the smugglers. Waves of Splicers enter the area after Jack lets Atlas into the submarine chamber. Atlas escapes as Jack fights through the waves of Splicers to reach the submarine. The submarine then explodes, killing Patrick and Moira. A now furious Atlas tells Jack to get to Arcadia, and his goal is now revenge. Get to Andrew Ryan's office and kill him. Atlas guides Jack throughout Arcadia, where Ryan introduces a toxin into the air that kills the trees. Arcadia is then put under lock down as the oxygen levels decrease. Jack meets professor Julie Langford, inventor of the Lazarus Vector. The Lazarus Vector will restore all of the trees to health, but Jack must find the components in the Farmer's Market. Jack manages to end the lock down and heads to Fort Frolic. At Fort Frolic, Sander Cohen jams Atlas's radio frequency and orders Jack to kill three of his disciples to proceed. Jack kills the three and then leaves. Jack then heads to Hephaestus, where Ryan activates Rapture's self destruction. Jack then kills Ryan, which proves that Jack is a slave to Atlas. After inserting Ryan's genetic control key, Atlas reveals himself as Frank Fontaine. Fontaine then activates the security systems to kill Jack, but he manages to escape. Fontaine's control of Jack using the "Would You Kindly?" is stopped by Brigid Tenenbaum, but he activates "Code Yellow" to make Jack's heart stop beating. Jack is then freed from all of Fontaine's control using Lot 192 and heads to kill Fontaine. Jack then fights Fontaine and eventually kills him with assistance of the Little Sisters. Bioshock 2 Atlas is heard in two audio diaries: 1.Falling Into Place 2.Goodbye to Fontaine Bioshock Infinite: Burial At Sea Atlas is assisted by Elizabeth, who gives him his "Ace In The Hole". Atlas then tortures her throughout Bioshock Infinite:Burial At Sea. He then kills her.